


Imperfection

by Cinzia_NS



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, POV Femto (Berserk), POV Griffith (Berserk), post st albion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinzia_NS/pseuds/Cinzia_NS
Summary: "I am Femto, the king of desires, I am the dream."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my italian work. Just few thoughts about Griffth/Femto.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> A huge thank you to Erica, this is for you.

_“Why didn’t you kill him?”_  
It’s a question that slowly digs a hole deep in his mind.  
_“If he no longer represents anything for you, if the obsession is dormant, if the dream is the only thing that matters, why didn't you kill him?”_  
Because his heart doesn’t beat anymore, because the imperfection was erased when he impressed the mark on him. Because eliminate him would mean giving importance to him.  
_“Then why did your heart beat?”_  
Because there were still the echoes of that child somewhere inside him, but now that child has vanished under the weight of his dream.  
_“You are that child…”_  
Idea seems to grin as it whispers in his mind.  
He looks up and sees nothing.  
"I am Femto, the king of desires, I am the dream."  
There is a crack in his voice, it reminds him of his old self and the obsession he wanted to obliterate from his life, its brightest light, before it was turned off by the Eclipse.  
_“So, why didn’t you kill him?”_  
Why didn’t he kill him?  
The imperfection takes shape again, it shines stronger than the dream again, he feels it in the beat of that child who reverberates in his ears, in the blurred outlines of that design stained by him.  
Because he has always been the imperfection.  
Guts took root in him becoming the mole of his ambition, the flaw in his project, and he has been able to do nothing but see him grow and acquire power, he holds him in his fist and from there dominates him, even now that he has a new shape. Especially now, when he thought he was safe.  
_"Why didn't you kill him, Femto?"_  
There is only one answer he can give, the one that the imperfection has engraved in his bones.  
"Because I'm still Griffith."


End file.
